


Does this count as a title? Collection

by frostyCheesecake



Category: Danny Phantom, Department 19 Series - Will Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Ficlet Collection, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostyCheesecake/pseuds/frostyCheesecake
Summary: Here is some weird stuff my brain has conjured up recently. Some shorts settled around crossover. For some gods forsaken reason I felt like posting it. Approach with caution.Basically if Valentin Rusmanov became a halfa through various circumstances.





	1. Set Up 1 Fic 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some set up in hopes of coherence:
> 
> Valentin some how became a halfa as a child and is thus a child ghost.
> 
> His human form ages to at least to young adulthood, but he is still very much a child ghost. Both of his brothers know/knew and Al helps him hid it from everyone. They even manage to hide that he's a halfa from Dracula until he's a vampire, and even then he doesn't fully realize until after all the brothers are vampires. And even then it's like a week later and Dracula's like 'why is Valentin's heart beat so slow. It's too slow' and they're just like 'oh yeah, btw Valentin is part ghost or whatever.' 10/10
> 
> He can change how old he looks, even in human form. has a hard time looking older than 19, or younger than 8. His obsession is learning, particularly from books. He always loved flying and gets excited by new innovations that allow non-dead and non-vampire people to do so.

The two vampires cautiously went through the house. It wasn't quite what they expected.

Sure, they had their initial hesitance, whether a Rusmanov ordered them to do this or not this was still a Rusmanov's house. They didn't know much about the youngest of the brothers. Obviously he had betrayed his older brother and Dracula, but honestly that was a bit admirable.

They had been ordered to wreck his house, keep it standing of course but… well technically that was only implied. The eldest Rusmanov had explained why he was upset with his brother and then said to keep an eye on the house while he's brother was out of town.

They weren't expecting this though. They expected a prestigious show of wealth and power like the other Rusmanovs' houses. Sure, neither of them could imagine buying let alone living in a house this size where even the banisters and stone floors practically screamed craftsmanship and wealth. But every room seemed to be lined and filled with shelves upon shelves of books. In the bigger vaulted rooms there were airplanes suspended from the ceiling, a variety of models from different eras of flight, all clearly well cared for. The one in the state closest to disrepair was proudly displayed in the foyer, obvious blood stains from when the pilot evidently was eviscerated stained the cockpit, evidently Valentin Rusmanov wasn't overly fond of the Nazis. 

If Valeri Rusmanov himself hadn't given them his brother's address they would have assumed they had the wrong place. The whole building, all seven floors, were filled with rooms upon rooms of books, all lovingly organized and reorganized. They both would have thought it was a library - well obviously it was a library, but they wouldn't have thought someone lived there, much less a very old and powerful vampire with two ruthless blood thirsty brothers who worked for Dracula himself. It was actually a bit surprising when they found the kitchen on the seventh floor, and then the bedroom and bathroom right next to it. There had been a few other bedrooms too but the beds were covered in books that clearly hadn't been sorted into the rooms on the lower floors.

Neither felt comfortable destroying or defacing a library, so they agreed to ignore the implied order and just follow the explicit one. They carefully cleared a couple of the guest beds and resigned themselves to their likely deaths by either of the remaining two brothers.

-

It was over a month until a Rusmanov came to the house. They both were a bit relieved when they realized it wasn't the elder one. Not optimistic, but still a bit relieved. They didn't know much about this one other than the nasty reputation they weren't sure was very true after staying in his house for over a month. Clearly he loved books and had an interest in aviation, maybe even space if all the books about astronomy and space exploration in his bedroom and on the kitchen table were any indication. Hopefully he wasn't as cruel as his brother.

The two of them settled on nervously waiting in the foyer when they realized he was walking on the sidewalk. They held their breath as the lock clicked open and the door swung in. And then they were extremely confused when a kid who looked like he could be in middle school walked in glaring at them.

They weren't sure what to make of this child. He yelled at them for being in his house, and threatened them if they did anything to his stuff. A bit dazed they followed him as he went around carefully inspecting all of the books and airplanes. He was clearly a vampire, and seemed to also be a Rusmanov but…

"Who are you?" One of them asked. His name was John. They had made it all the way to the third floor before working up the nerve to speak. The kid was inspecting all the books.

The kid who was still annoyed, gave him an exasperated look. "Seriously? You're in my house, and you don't know who I am? Leri doesn't usually go for stupid." He didn't stop looking over the books.

Loraine, the woman with the misfortune of being sent here with John, wasn't sure how to reply. Neither did John it seemed and they stood in silence a moment.

"I'm Valentin. I'm assuming that Valeri sent you here?"

"Err, yes?" Loraine answered the same time John said "What the f***?"

"I- we expected you to look older is all." Loraine explained. "You look very young."

"Real fricken young." John helpfully added. "Wait… 'Larry'?"

"Yeah, it really annoys Valeri when I call him that. He's a dick though. Why did he send you guys here anyway? It doesn't look like you've actually done anything."

"Technically, he just asked us to keep an eye on your house while you were gone." John shrugged. "Although it was heavily implied that wasn't all he wanted us to do."

"He didn't mention that your house is basically a library though. Not even this doofus isn't enough of an a- horrible person to be okay with disrespecting a library." She explained further, earning an offended "Hey!" From John.

Valentin gave her a confused and slightly amused look. "You realize I'm over 500 years old. You can cuss in front of me."

"You look like you're 12 dude." That was John.

Valentin seemed to realize how short he was in comparison to the two adults. "Oh. Guess I do. Just a moment." He closed his eyes and concentrated for a second, suddenly he seemed to age a few years. "There, that make you feel better?" He then turned back to the bookcases.

"What the- How the hell?"

Valentin ignored them, now seeming content to just make sure all the books were there rather than checking each for damage. He had moved on to the next floor before the confused and befuddled adults caught up with him again and regained the ability to speak.

"You look like a teenager." Said John uncertainly. "How-?" He didn't know what to ask.

"Evidently me looking younger was weirding you out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it cuts off at the moment. Idk if I'll pick this one again, it was more of a passing thought for this set up. Same set up for the next couple though.


	2. Set Up 1 Fic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting these pretty much in the order they were written. This one is basically an excuse to give the Rusmanov brothers dumb nicknames. And wow, if you want a character to be really OC make them a literal child.

Valentin scowled. He wasn't fond of the idea of seeing his father and brothers again. Apparently from whatever afterlife his father had found for himself he'd managed to request to see all of his sons once they too had died.

Valentin wasn't fully dead, he'd managed to hang on after he 'died' as a kid. But he was for all intents and purposes dead, he was a ghost after all. 

He supposed he should be at least somewhat grateful, Valeri hadn't moved on right away after all. He had a few months for Dracula to be defeated before being summoned, but still, being forced to see that dick again was enough to irritate him. 

So he settled for glaring at him as soon as they were both in the meeting room. He was just really really glad that he was the only one who became a ghost. Having to deal with them for the rest of his afterlife would suck. Al was alright, but after a few centuries of him being a vampire, he realized he didn't really want to hang out with him that much. He's probably a bad brother for feeling that way, but even he never really understood his Obsession.

Alexi Rusmanov was the last to arrive in the weirdly modern meeting room. Valentin didn't know what he expected, but something that wouldn't look out of place in an office was not it. Valentin wasn't sure what his dad expected, but evidently it wasn't him and Valeri -wait no Leri, cause he hates that- glaring at each other while Al awkwardly sat there trying to talk to either of them.

"Leeeeeri!" Valentin whined at his brother.

He made an undignified squawk. "How many times- call me Valeri! Or anything but that!"

"Can you two stop it? Even for a little bit? Aren't we meant to be meeting dad?" Al sighed.

"But Leri-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Guys stop! Dad'll be here soon! I think."

"He's been standing in the door a solid minute." Valentin pointed out. "Hi dad. But seriously- resign to your fate Leri!" He exclaimed, floating out of his chair pointing at Leri.

Al sighed, and turned to see that their father was indeed standing in the doorway. "Don't mind them, ever since Val found out about the name 'Larry' he's been on a crusade to make everyone start calling Valeri Leri. If giving someone a terrible nickname constituted a proper Obsession, I'd say that it was Valentin's, but only if I hadn't seen how he is about books…"

"People can have multiple Obsessions you know. But no, I just really want Leri to accept his fate of being called Leri. Leri." Valentin shrugged, putting his hand down, floating slightly lower. Smirking as Leri then complained about how he couldn't float.

"I- what took you boys so long?" Their father finally said.

"-Vampires, mummies, and the hol-ey ghost-." Valentin sang, flipping so he was floating upside down. "But really these two idiots got turned into vampires, it was terrible."

"You were right there with us-"

"Shut up Leri, I was already dead, I hardly count. Like the new saying goes, I was haunting your ass for getting me killed."

"That gateway-!"

"Yeah, yeah Leri. I know, you didn't know, but I'm still a ghost aren't I? And most people are calling them portals now, sounds cooler and more science-y." He floated a little higher.

"How- when did you all die? If you managed some immortality…"

"I died when I was 10, I didn't really realize it at first and I still have my body which is… somewhat alive I guess. Dead enough for me to be here though right?" His father blanched at this. "I know right? Apparently those stories about that gateway opening on solstice were right. So bam. I'm a ghost now." He went back to being upside right.

"How did I not notice-?"

"It's okay, I didn't really either at first. Part of why I always looked younger than I should, ghosts don't really age unless they want to." Up until now he had looked nearly 20, but now he shrunk back down to a 12 year old. "I met a guy who has been dead for like over thousand years or something and he still looks and acts like he's 7. I hear even one of the Ancients looks like a kid sometimes, but he's also able to change how old he looks."

"I died a couple years ago, I had gone a bit mad and wound up being killed for crimes I had committed." Al explained.

"Leri also went crazy and was killed a few months ago. By the way you suck, and we killed Dracula anyway so fuck you."

"Val, I know you're nearly 580, but it's still disconcerting to see a child cuss like that." Al scolded.

"Technically, with my halfa status the proper way to say my age now is 10 and 569. Apparently another halfa ended up involved in a lawsuit or something so there's a legal precedent for now, so age I died and how long I've been dead, since halfas you are counting both. Only matters for ghosts though I guess, which none of you are."

"How does one become a ghost?" His father inquired.

"A person has to have an Obsession when they die, or like unfinished business or something. A reason to not move on. There's a lot who have fulfillable ones that only stay around for a decade or so. And there are a lot of people who, like you guys, just move on. Who don't have a reason, or one strong enough anyway, to stick around the infinite realms or the material world. So you just End."

His father is a bit taken back by this. "Is there a way for someone who's moved on to go back?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen anything about that in any of the libraries. Even this- me meeting you guys before I've Ended- is unheard of."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cutoff. We'll just have to wait and see if I'll return to this one. It is a bit weird, even for me. 
> 
> Well that's not true, but I'll wait and see if I want to unleash the full madness that is my mind. Believe it or not I actually came up with how they'd be able to meet up in a similar fashion before. That was not a Danny Phantom crossover but I could still probably make it work if I wanted to make this scene in an actual fic.


	3. Set Up 1 Fic 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Actual Danny Phantom characters? In this set up there's no reason for them to not exist in the universe of this fic. I hope you appreciate my bs reason for them meeting. I'll probably think of a different scenario for their paths to cross, a more realistic one.
> 
> In the mean time: Danny, Sam, and Tucker are doing a school project and go to Valentin's library to research.

So how much do you know about this guy?" Tucker asked. "I mean other than him having a Living world haunt with a material object library."

"Not much really. Pandora said he might be able to help though, I think she said his name is Valentin." Danny shrugged, rubbing his neck as he stared up at the seven story brownstone. He'd evidently been bugging everyone in the Ghost Zone too much about getting help about this research project they were doing. Apparently there weren't many books that had made it over into the Zone yet, too modern. "I guess we knock?"

"I mean I guess, but would a ghost even answer? We are in the Living world, answering the door might be problematic for him."

"Geez really guys?" Sam growled, she pushed past and knocked on the door. "We didn't come all the way to New York just for you guys to wimp out. Danny if he doesn't answer just fly up to find a roof access or something and knock there."

"Err, that won't be necessary." A blond boy (a very alive looking boy) who looked a few years younger than them had answered the door. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh, hi! Uhm, does someone named Valentin live here? Err…" Danny realized he was feeling another ghost, it either was the kid or was behind him. "Or... haunt here?" He hesitantly added.

"Why are you asking?"

"Oh, Pandora told us - or she told Danny rather - that he might have some books that might help us with a project-" Tucker began before getting cut of by the blond kid.

"Couldn't you just go to a public library? There's a bunch of pretty good ones here in the City."

"We got stuck with a topic that has very few books about it. Tucker even checked a bunch of library websites and we could only find a couple about it. Our history teacher said we had to stick to regular books so we couldn't look at newspapers or official documents even if we wanted." Sam explained. "We know that there are quite a few books about it but only college libraries carry most of them from what we can tell."

"And there aren't any in the GZ, at least not in any libraries, so we're following Pandora's suggestion." Danny explained earning a punch from Sam. "Ow! What?"

The kid shrugged and opened the door wide to let them in. "Kay then, I guess I'll help you."

"Wh- are you Valentin?" Tucker sputtered.

"Yep, Valentin Rusmanov. Can't guarantee I'll have anything but everything organized, I assume it's got something to do with aviation or something if Pandora sent you. Come on in!"

"But you don't-"

"It's fine Tuck, I can sense he's a ghost." Danny shrugged going in.

-

Their project indeed had to do with aviation and Valentin directed them to a room - a ballroom - that was filled with books on aviation. There were even two old WWI fighter planes hanging from the ceiling posed in an aerial battle. Valentin happily rambled about the particular planes that were involved in the event their topic was about. Danny of all people was scribbling down notes of what Valentin was saying, underlining titles he mentioned. Tucker was tapping away on his pda, whether he was taking notes or not was anyone's guess. Sam was freaking out about the sheer size of the room, easily dwarfing the Casper High library and easily housing over 10× as many books, and only on one topic.

"Do you have any books on technology?" "- botany?" Tucker and Sam asked at the same time.

"Well yes to both, botany is in a couple rooms on the second floor, and I think there's a few books up on my floor about gardening too. And technology is a really broad term, so that's all over the place, if you mean stuff like computers that's on the sixth, the room is still pretty empty though 'cause we've still a long way to go with those. And I'm not sure where I really want to categorize those yet, it'll all count as historical soon so I'm debating whether or not to leave them there for now or preemptively move them in with history stuff in the basement or the sitting room. I know in the next few centuries here I'll need that sixth floor room to expand the space stuff anyway, humans are finally pick up the pace with that! And I've finally managed to start getting stuff from outside of the Earth adjacent space so hopefully I'll have even more to expand-!" Valentin rambled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the worst, but I'm not entirely happy with it. Do I even to point out it cuts off? I might add to it later. We will see.
> 
> I mean Amity Park is meant to be in or near Wisconsin right? I should at least come up with a better reason for them to go all the way to New York. They probably went through the GZ but still, that doesn't excuse my laziness.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it cuts off at the moment. Idk if I'll pick this one again, it was more of a passing thought for this set up. Same set up for the next couple though.


End file.
